legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi
A Jedi Knight is a neutral mob in the Star Wars mod. First appearing in the film Star Wars (later known as Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope), they are a religious order that serves the Light Side of the Force and seek to bring peace to their galaxy. The group often renounce emotions such as anger, fear and hatred, believing that they only lead to "the Dark Side". Added into the first version of the Star Wars mod, players can either interact with a Jedi Knight or become one themselves. Backstory The Jedi Order is believed to have existed 25 thousand years before the creation of the Galactic Empire. Founded on the planet Tython, the order partitioned in the ways of the Force and sought to bring peace to the galaxy. To do this, they would serve as the councillors, teachers and philosophers, helping those in need and serving as guardians of Justice. From a young age, the Jedi were taught to use the Force and defend themselves using lightsabers, energy weapons that projected hard light. Eventually, some of the order's members broke away, believing that they should practice the Dark Side of the Force and use its power for themselves. These individuals founded the Sith Order and would swear battle with their rivals. For thousands of years war, the Jedi and Sith would fight each other on multiple occasions. The Jedi Sought to bring peace to the Galaxy and ensure its safety, which the Sith fought against. By 1000 BBY, the Jedi seemly defeated the Sith for good and became guardians of the Republic. However, the order grew ignorant of the Galaxy's decline and the eventual return of their enemies, culminating in the Clone Wars. During this conflict, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, having become Chancellor of the Republic, ordered the execution of the Order and forced survivors into hiding as he built his Galactic Empire. When Sidious was killed and the Republic was reformed, the Jedi Order was rebuilt and served as guardians for the New Republic. In the Mod Mob Jedi Knights can be found on the planet of Tython, where they will interact with the player. Jedi will not attack the player, though will do so if they are either attacked by them, if the player is wearing a villainous character's costume, or if they have committed to dark alignment. They will use lightsabers to either attack or defend themselves, though will sometimes use Force Powers in combat. Jedi Knights will appear in four different designs, though there are only Human variants. Legacy Players can also become Jedi Knights, though they are require them to visit Tython and interact with Master Khub-ari. After accepting the path of a Jedi, they will receive a Jedi Holocron, which will allow them to pick a Jedi path and Force powers. Three Jedi classes are available to players; Jedi Guardian, Jedi Consular and Jedi Sentinel. Depending on the path chosen, they will be given the abilities to learn certain Force powers and craft their own lightsaber. Category:Star Wars Category:Jedi Category:The Force Category:Mobs